Grand Galloping Gala 2
by MWolfL
Summary: Panelo and Roadon's first Grand Galloping Gala, as well as Rarity and Spike's first as a couple. How will everything go this time? TwilightXOC, CelestiaXOC, SpikeXRarity


It was now eight months after Spike found his parents. Earlier on Twilight expectedly received invitations to the Grand Galloping Gala. Her friends and Panelo received tickets too of course. The Grand Galloping Gala was fast approaching so they were getting ready.

Rarity had finished off the last of the gowns, as well as a couple tuxedos for Spike and Panelo. Fluttershy's gown was based on summer this time, Applejack's gown was almost the same except this time it was completely green with red accents, Rainbow Dash's was based on storm clouds this time, Pinkie Pie's was now based on balloons, and Twilight Sparkle's was more into shooting stars rather than regular stars. Rarity wore a princess-type gown again, except this time it was of a more purple shade. Spike had a green tuxedo this time, while Panelo wore a regular tuxedo with a red tie and cummerbund. He asked for red so that it would match his old cape and mask, he was going to wear them since he had something planned for the snobby ponies. Since Twilight was a princess now she was going to wear her Element tiara, while the other Element ponies were going to wear their necklaces.

Luna, Twilight, and Roadon helped Celestia with the preparations this time around, so the Gala wasn't going to be as boring as before. Twilight also came up with the idea of creating WBVIGs, or WonderBolt Very Important Guests, passes. Those who had the passes were the only ones who would be allowed to spend the entire Gala with the WonderBolts. Others would only get to say hi and spend a couple minutes or so talking. Rainbow Dash was the very first one to get one of the passes, and she repeatedly said "Omigosh" so fast that only those who have heard her say that word before would've been able to understand her. Pinkie Pie wasn't part of the preparations, since Celestia was taking baby steps with the snobby ponies, but she didn't mind. As long as the music was less boring she could handle it.

The night of the Gala Panelo pulled the carriage, with Spike again at the reins. This time the Mane Six decided to let Spike and Twilight show them around first before dancing and partying at the Gala. Panelo was included in the tour, since he didn't know the royal part of Canterlot very well.

The first Grand Galloping Gala for them (minus Panelo) Spike wanted to show Applejack the royal golden apples so that's what Applejack saw this time. She loved seeing the golden apples, even though they, uh, technically weren't edible to non-alicorns. Spike didn't take them to the doughnut place like he wanted to the first time, since the group decided to make it their traditional hangout place after the Gala, so instead they only took a look at the crown jewels. It was kinda hard to pull Rarity away from them, but thanks to Twilight's magic they managed it. They then headed straight for the Gala.

This time they were going to stick together instead of split up, which Spike was happiest about. Apart from being Rarity's date that is. This meant that everyone were witnesses when two snobby ponies Panelo recognized from Cavallin showed up.

"Hey Pane-loser, what're you doing here?" One of them frowned.

"Yeah the Gala is for the elite only." The other one added. "No blank flanks allowed."

That's when Twilight and the others realized why Panelo wanted to wear his cape and mask to the Gala: his old bullies never found out about his Cutie Mark.

"What are you talking about? What blank flank?" Panelo pretended to be confused.

"Don't give us that." The first snobby pony rolled his eyes.

Panelo, still pretending to be confused, looked at his flank and then laughed with fake realization.

"Geez, I've been wearing dese for so long dat I must've put dem on automatically today." Panelo chuckled.

He then took off his mask and cape with magic. The two snobby ponies did a big jaw drop upon noticing Panelo's Cutie Mark. Twilight and most of the rest of the group smirked. Well, except for Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. They were trying so hard not to laugh that they were almost choking themselves. The sounds they made didn't go unnoticed though.

"Go ahead and let it out before you kill yourselves." Twilight nodded.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike cracked up.

However, the snobby ponies recovered quickly. Mostly because of what Panelo's Cutie Mark looked like.

"Wait, that's just a worthless comic page." The second one noticed.

"Yeah that's not much of a Cutie Mark." The first one smirked.

"Now that's enough!" Twilight snapped. "Panelo is a kind, generous stallion and I will not let you two say those lies about him any more!"

The two snobby ponies backed away a couple steps, startled.

"Princess Twilight, you're defending this worthless-" The first snobby pony said.

"He's not worthless!" Twilight interrupted. "And furthermore, he happens to be my very special somepony."

The two snobby ponies dropped their jaws again, and then, blushing with embarrassment, finally left.

"Thanks." Panelo smiled.

"No problem." Twilight kissed him on the cheek.

The group then headed to the main hall to say hi to Celestia, Roadon, and Luna. After exchanging pleasantries, they all went to the main dance room. Thanks to Twilight a banner had been placed over the entrance that read 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Welcomes All Invited Guests to the Grand Galloping Gala'. This was to save the princesses from wasting the entire Gala greeting guests.

Now, since Roadon is Celestia's boyfriend you're probably wondering if he had changed his outfit. Not much, he only wore a medal that indicated him to be Celestia's royal escort.

In the main dance room, everypony danced. Yes this time they danced, Celestia and Luna ordered for more lively music this time. Rainbow Dash was the only one who didn't dance, instead she headed towards the Wonderbolts to say hi, especially to Soarin and Spitfire. Having become good friends now, Soarin, Spitfire, and Rainbow Dash had a wonderful time talking.

"Say, I've been wondering, uh..." Rainbow Dash hesitated, even though she was a very brave pony she was still scared of asking to join the Wonderbolts.

"Yes Rainbow?" Soarin smiled.

Rainbow Dash became a little braver. If Soarin liked her enough to suddenly give her a nickname then maybe Spitfire, the leader, liked her a lot too. Maybe enough...

"I've been wanting to join the Wonderbolts for as long as I can remember." Rainbow Dash spit out (not literally). "So that's what I'm trying to ask."

"Ah." Spitfire smiled. "Well you definitely have the talent, but there is more to being a Wonderbolt than being famous and performing fancy tricks."

"Spitfire is right, you have to put up with fans and the press." Soarin nodded, frowning.

"Uh, actually I was referring to working together as a team instead of being a solo act." Spitfire gave Soarin a stern yet friendly look.

"Oh, right." Soarin chuckled sheepishly.

"Now while you have the talent, we still would like to see your teamwork skills before officially deciding whether you're in or not." Spitfire continued.

"Sure, I can agree to that." Rainbow Dash smiled. "I'm often busy with the weather in Ponyville, but how about the next time I can get someone to stand...uh, fly-in for me I'll come over and practice with the team or something?"

"That could work." Soarin smiled as if he wanted Spitfire to agree.

"Hm, well actually one of the Wonderbolts is going to retire." Spitfire said. "Can't handle the fans and press, a bit too overwhelming for him. We're planning to hold auditions later for his replacement so how about you come to that? Just give us your address and we'll send you an invite."

"You bet!" Rainbow Dash smiled. "I don't have writing materials with me, but Twilight can help with that later. As for right now I think she wants to dance with her special somepony a while longer."

"That sounds good to me too." Soarin nodded. "What do you say Spitfire?"

"*Sigh*, all right." Spitfire rolled her eyes, even though she was slightly amused.

Soarin rushed ahead to the dance floor.

"Fun guy, ain't he?" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Yeah, he can never resist having a good time." Spitfire shook her head. "I swear he's like a little brother to me. I always have to keep an eye on that one, sometimes his having fun can cause embarrassments for the team."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash was surprised.

"Yeah, like his lack of table manners." Spitfire chuckled.

"Well in his defense that apple pie he ate first time I was here was on the floor, not a table." Rainbow Dash joked.

Spitfire laughed.

By the time they reached the dance floor the music had switched to soft music. Spike and Rarity, Twilight and Panelo, and Celestia and Roadon were dancing together. The rest of the mane six were off to the side, watching the couples happily. Luna watched her sister happily too, but you could still see sadness in her eyes. Soarin wasn't as happy, since he was having fun dancing earlier and didn't like the rapid switch in music.

"I guess I missed the fun dancing huh?" Rainbow Dash chuckled quietly to Soarin.

"Yeah, and it was fun while it lasted." He chuckled quietly back.

There was a pause.

"Say, do you, uh, want to try this not-fun dancing?" Soarin asked.

"Are you...?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it.

"Well, I still want to dance." Soarin shrugged, smiling.

"S-sure." Rainbow Dash smiled awkwardly.

They started to slow dance. Rainbow Dash's friends and Spitfire were pretty surprised, but in a good way. However there were a lot of other girls who were jealous, but that was to be expected.

Another couple that was dancing was Twilight's older brother Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadence. After the dance Twilight and Panelo went over to Shining Armor and Cadence and had a long, pleasant chat. Panelo and Shining Armor had become close recently, since Shining Armor found Panelo to be fun and Panelo was impressed with Shining Armor's ability to enjoy fun even though he had a serious job as Captain of the Guards.

After the Gala, Twilight and her friends headed for the doughnut shop.

"I can't believe you got to dance with Soarin." Panelo smiled to Rainbow Dash, happy that something that good happened to her.

"Yeah are you two a couple now?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently yet excitedly.

"What?" Rainbow Dash was taken aback, and blushed. "No way! Soarin just got a little bored and wanted to continue dancing! He couldn't do that slow dancing stuff alone so he asked me to join him! He probably just didn't see Spitfire nearby."

Obviously, the idea of her dating one of her heroes was too much for her to handle. The others respected that and backed off, but then Rainbow Dash looked confused.

"Hey Applejack? Aren't you gonna tease me about dancing with Soarin?" She asked.

She and Applejack have always kinda been like sisters. After all they had quite a bit in common, and did love competing with each other. So, like sisters, they sometimes teased each other or argued as well.

"Nah, don't really feel like it." Applejack said, looking a little sad.

The others noticed.

"Something wrong Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"Not really, it's just..." Applejack sighed. "After the royal wedding, and seeing Rarity, Twilight, and Celestia get their very special somepony - special some-dragon in Rarity's case - I've been thinking about me."

"You mean you're ready to date?" Spike asked.

"Kinda, and I have noticed that you gals aren't, well, tomboys like I am. Actually, I seem to be the only tomboy around here. Except for maybe Rainbow Dash, but she isn't even interested in dating so she doesn't count."

The others then got it. Applejack was insecure about finding her special somepony due to her being a tomboy.

"Oh that is ridiculous, being a tomboy won't prevent you from finding your special somepony." Twilight shook her head. "Someday a colt will come along who will actually be grateful that you like to work hard and don't like to dress up."

"Ya really think so?" Applejack smiled slightly.

"Twilight is right dear," Rarity agreed. "And tomboy or not any colt would be lucky to end up with the Element of Honesty."

"Yeah, plus you're lots of fun and nice, but also know when to be serious and when to fight back." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I think you really deserve a very special somepony." Fluttershy smiled.

Applejack then smiled for real.

"Thanks gals." She said.

"That's what friends are for!" Pinkie Pie hugged her tightly.

They continued on to the doughnut shop, talking and laughing all the way. Soon Shining Armor, Cadence, Celestia, Roadon, and Luna joined them as well and they spent most of the rest of the night having fun. Afterward, Twilight and her friends headed home, having had a Grand night indeed.


End file.
